Psychic Dominator/Old
(version 2.x) * (version 1.2) |role = *Mass unit control *Offensive superweapon |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = * 1500 (version 2.x) * 1000 (version 1.2) |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 5 |adjacent = * 1 (version 2.x) * 3 (version 1.2) |cost = $5000 |time =*4:53 (base 3:15) (version 2.x) *3:30 (version 1.2) |multiplier =1.5 (version 2.x) |produced = Epsilon Construction Yard |req = Research Lab |power = * -500 (version 2.x) * -300 (version 1.2) |ability = Domination |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Cannot be captured * Can be infiltrated to reset the superweapon's timer * Drains 100 credits every 120 seconds (60 seconds in version 1.2) }} The Psychic Dominator is Epsilon's superweapon capable of unleashing a powerful psychic blast which destroys anything in its way and permanently mind controls anyone that is unfortunate enough to be at the blast's epicenter, in any iterations of the war. Just like its counterpart in Yuri's Revenge, the Psychic Dominator serves as a continental mind control device in the story in addition to its function as an offensive superweapon. In the 3.x series, this role is taken away and becomes exclusive to the Psychic Amplifier. Official description v2.x Almost no weak-minded human, except naturally gifted ones, can prevent the influential powers of the Psychic Dominator's ultimate mind control. With these devices, Yuri was planning total control over the whole world, but Soviet intervention never allowed Yuri to activate the finished devices in time, due to their weaker capabilities. Though Epsilon seems to reconstructed these devices, we think that they have undergone some updates.. or did they?Epsilon Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website v1.2 No weak-minded human can resist the powers of Psychic Dominator's ultimate mind control. Yuri is proud of those devices, because with them he was very near total control over whole world. If Allies didn't destroy installations on Alcatraz Island, Yuri would have already ruled the world! When the Psychic Dominator has collected enough psi energy, it will take control over enemy infantry and human-controlled units and destroy buildings around.PsiCorps Armory page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Overview Appearances Allied campaign * In Dead Gardens, Tanya must destroy the Psychic Dominator in Washington D.C. Its destruction will free the American and Soviet forces in the city. * In Paranoiac, the Allied task force must destroy the Psychic Dominator in Amazon Jungle. * In Chrono Storm and Scarlet Twilight, the enemy has a non-critical Psychic Dominator. Soviet campaign * In Nuclear Nightmare, a Psychic Dominator is shown to be activated during the ending sequence. * In A Play of Two, Boris and Chitzkoi must destroy the Psychic Dominator in Washington D.C. Its destruction will free the American forces in the city. * In Robot Storm, the Soviet task force with the Centurion Siege Crawler must destroy the Psychic Dominator in Moscow. Its destruction will free the Soviet forces in the city. * In The Fall of Adam, the enemy has a non-critical Psychic Dominator. Epsilon campaign * In White Scars, the Epsilon task force must construct a Psychic Dominator in Fort Collins to control the United States. * In Rage Against Machine, the Psychic Dominator be casually constructed. * In The Mental Omega, the enemy has a non-critical Psychic Dominator. The rogue commander can construct a Psychic Dominator of their own, but it will have a cooldown timer of 20:00 instead of the usual 10:00, just like the one owned by the enemy. See also * Weather Controller * Nuclear Missile Silo References Category:Subpages